


Day 4 - Threesome - Spicykustard

by ashtrayy



Series: Kinktober 2019 : Skeleton Edition [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fellcest - Freeform, I failed, It was supposed to be 800 words, Kedgeup, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober day 4, M/M, SpicyKustard, Still bad at tagging, Threesome, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale kinktober, i don't want to spoil everything in the tag, kustard - Freeform, lots of fun, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrayy/pseuds/ashtrayy
Summary: Edge finds something interesting on his couch after work.





	Day 4 - Threesome - Spicykustard

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Here is my day 4! I always post a day after because I mostly write in the evening haha. I tried to make it shorter than my two other days, but failed and made it longer. Yeah. This day is taken from the kinktober list of Zutaralover94. Please enjoy!

Sans isn’t sure how he ended up in this situation.

What he knows is that Edge walked in on him and Red making out intensely on the living room couch, because they thought the tall skeleton was working late; that Red held Sans under him on the couch and asked his brother if he wanted to join; that Edge didn’t say no, and that had made Sans blush hard.

Turns out he and Red both suck at remembering Edge’s schedule when their libido is involved. 

And this is why Sans is now sitting with his back against Edge’s ribcage, the latter fully clothed while Sans himself doesn’t have his pants on anymore. The leather of the skeleton’s pants under him is making him shiver, which makes Sans wonders how he manages to wear these in the cold outside. 

He is unable to think about it for too long, because he has Red on top of him, knees on the couch and against the outside of their legs. His whole body is fully undressed with a crimson cunt on full display. There are two long fingers opening him up, and Sans doesn’t know if he's ever felt so hot in his entire life. 

Having Red fucking himself on Edge’s fingers while being on top of Sans is something he never thought would happen. And yet, here he is, a pool of magic pressing at his pubis, his eye lights focused on the scene. 

“Place your hands on his hips," is what Sans hears against his acoustic meatus. The sound makes him shiver so hard, there is no way the two others don't feel it. Edge’s voice is so commanding that Sans doesn’t even think about refusing. Placing his hands on Red’s iliac crests makes it feel as if he has a little control over the situation, which he doesn’t hate. 

“come on, boss.” Sweat is already covering Red’s forehead, but the way he thrusts against the fingers is telling. “i’m not made of fucking glass.” 

Automatically, his mind searches for a glass pun, but comes up empty when he gets distracted by Edge adding two other fingers at once, pulling a deep moan out of Red as he bends forward. Sans has to focus hard not to let his magic form something between his legs. He has the feeling Edge wants to direct them into it, and he doesn’t mind the thought (might love it, even).

“I do not bed glass, so I would hope you are not.” There is definitely a satisfied smile in Edge’s voice. He curls his fingers in a way that lets his metacarpals rub against Red’s clit, provoking a series of whimpers that don't seem to stop. 

Sans’s hold on Red’s hips tighten, his breathing pretty much stuck in his throat. Fuck, it’s hot. Without noticing, he pushes himself back against Edge to have a better view. 

“Enjoying it?” It surprises him when he feels the younger skeleton grabs his jaw with his free hand, turning his head just enough so they stare at each other. “Blue looks great on you.” Edge is clearly amused. 

“Told.. told ya he… looked good… flushed.” How Red manages to chime in when he looks close as fuck is a mystery to Sans. His control over his body is so stupid. 

To avoid answering Edge, too embarrassed to do so, Sans tries to turn his eyes toward Red. “you shut up and take the fingers.” Even without an answer, Edge seems satisfied with it and turns back Sans’s head for him to enjoy the show. Which is a really good show, he has to admit. The hold on his jaw doesn’t go away, and he can’t complain about it. 

“sure… for ya, sweetheart.” Red leans backward, his phalanges digging inside Sans’s shoulders harder as he moves faster. “fuck… boss… just…” It seems like Edge knows what to do, because a second later Red comes all over his hand and Sans’s femurs. He lets his head fall forward against Sans’s clavicle, breathing hard and shivering. He might himself be shaking a bit, and holding his magic back is becoming difficult. 

When Red whimpers weakly, tensing up against him, Sans moves his head in a weird angle to look back down. Oh. Edge is still opening Red slowly, the latter probably feeling way too overstimulated. His personal preference would be to have a break between two orgasms, but Red is a masochist bitch, so Sans doesn’t think he hates it. 

At that point, Sans doesn’t even dare open his mouth. Magic has pooled there, what with all the visual and auditory treats.

Edge moves a bit under him, and realisation crashes over Sans. Wow. There is a dick under him, isn’t there? Must be uncomfortable in these stupidly tight pants. He didn't think he could get aroused even more, but he was damn wrong. “form a cock for me, would you?” The way Edge says it isn’t really a question, and to be frank Sans is way too eager to do so, his cock forming in a matter of seconds. 

Stars, it feels great to finally stop holding himself back, he almost embarrassingly moans the moment air hits it. “looking… great, babe.” The words are blurry, which makes Sans roll his eyes at Red’s attempt to talk: he will deny even on his deathbed that it sent a quick wave of pleasure through him. 

“Indeed," Edge chimes in, finally removing his red-coated hand from between his brother’s legs. The latter follows the motion, trying to find back what he lost, and brushes against Sans’s dick in the process. It’s so sensitive that Sans closes his sockets shut and grabs Red’s iliac crests harder, trying not to bring him closer. “fuck, easy, tiger.” He might just be really ashamed of the waver in his voice.

Edge chuckles behind him and Red is clearly smiling against his clavicle. “Or not, fuck him for me. I want to see.” The hand holding his jaw finally releases it, leaving a pleasant throbbing ache behind. Sans almost feels unsettled without it, so he opens his eyes to find out Red moved from his clavicle to his face, a hungry expression in place.

“yeah, sweetheart, come on, he wants to see.” Sans wishes he could hit Red’s knowing smile away. That fucking ass knows way too much about him and what makes him hot. That’s unfair. 

This might be the reason Sans isn’t gentle when he brings Red’s hips forward and smashes him down on his cock. The slide is easy and effectively removes Red’s smile as he opens his mouth to whimper. The only side effect Sans didn’t plan is the intense pleasure that comes with the movement. Fuck. There will surely be bruises on his lover’s hips. 

When he manages to take back his breath, Sans says, “stop being so annoying.” 

Without a word, Edge reaches for Sans’s hands and places his own on top. “What about less talking and more action?” And just like that, the tall skeleton takes control of this whole scene again, establishing the pace with which Red fucks himself on Sans’s cock. 

It feels so good and so right, pleasure builds up quickly. Sans can’t remember the last time he was so sensitive, his whole body shaking under the stimulation. The pace is fast and harsh, but it’s exactly what he needs at the moment. 

“fuck…” Red starts repeating it, clearly coming close again when Edge moves him just enough for Sans’s cock to rub against his clit. Sans can feel it pulse against his cock in a maddening way. 

Unable to hold himself back any further, he leans forward and claims Red’s mouth to kiss him deeply. The latter moans against his mouth, and for once Sans isn’t able to hold some of his. 

The whole situation seems to please Edge, his hold on Sans’s hands tighter. Fuck, he thinks, as he gets closer each time Red gives him another moan. With the cunt pulsing and sliding around him, with Edge behind him, his hands on his own and with the tongue licking his, soon everything becomes too much. Edge only needs three words to send him over the edge (ah), "Come for me.” 

It’s sudden and intense, all the building up crashing over him as he comes inside Red, and it might also become too for much him because Sans isn’t even finished that Red also comes around him, only making it even more pleasurable. 

It leaves them breathless, leaning against each other, Sans’s back flush against Edge behind him. “woah.” He can’t help the word that comes out of his throat. It was fucking amazing. 

Red chuckles at that, almost choking. “told ya a threesome was a good idea, honey.” 

“maybe.” After a few seconds, Sans looks above his shoulder to Edge’s pleased expression. The cock against his coccyx seems to be throbbing, stuck in its leather cage. “what ‘bout you?” To be honest, he feels spent, but it doesn’t seem fair to get off and leave one out. 

“I am fine.” Edge is so assured and looks so pleased that Sans believes him. Red seems to be a different story. “don’t bullshit us, we gave a free show and ya want to get away?” He gets up on wobbly legs, sliding off Sans and the latter wants to believe no one notices him whining.

Red’s smile says otherwise. 

Sans moves a bit on Edge, enjoying the way he holds back his breath at the pressure on his arousal. “yeah, need to pay the ticket, edgelord.” 

“got the perfect way to do it.” Red reaches for him, and pulls him off his brother clumsily. Sans ends up on his knees on the ground, facing the couch, confused at how he got manhandled so easily. Red’s legs spread around him as he presses himself against Sans’s back. “paint us, daddy.” 

Oh. Okay, yeah. He likes the idea. A lot. Fuck. 

Edge studies him for a minute, unsure of Sans’s position in this. “hey, as he says.” Sans shrugs, leaning back against Red to be comfortable. “without the daddy, though.” 

Red snickers behind him, but it seems to be convincing enough because Edge gets up and unzips his pants to release a large, glowing dick. “Fine, as you wish.” The way Edge jerks himself off is precise and rough; Sans can’t remove his attention from it and from Red's fast breathing against the side of his head, he guesses it's the same for him.

It doesn’t take too much time for Edge to grab Sans’s skull softly, holding him still. He takes it as the cue to close his sockets, and with reason, because soon enough something wet and hot hits his face. When it rolls down his teeth, he can’t help but lick it. It’s not sweet like his. Red shudders against him. 

He hears the sound of tissues being pulled out of a cardboard box, and something soft brushes his closed sockets. “Better.” Sans opens his eyes lazily and meets Edge’s face in front of his own. 

“hey, so.” He liked it. A fucking lot. No matter how his head is trying to repeat how wrong being with the two brothers could be, is. “wanna be a thing?” 

Edge’s confused and hopeful face makes him smile widely and Red laughs hard behind him.

Yeah.

He could get used to this.

***

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know or leave a kudos!
> 
> Want to follow me?
> 
> Twitter: @ashtrayy_lv  
Tumblr: @sansybooy


End file.
